1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to muzzle-loading firearms. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a tool for quickly inserting a bullet/powder charge to the correct depth in a muzzle-loading firearm.
2. Description of the Related Art
A muzzle-loading firearm, as indicated by its name, is a type of firearm which is loaded through its barrel. To ensure accuracy in firing, it is very important that successive bullet (sabot, ball, etc.) and powder (black powder, PYRODEX, etc.) charges are inserted to the same depth in the firearm""s barrel each time. A tool for performing this function quickly and accurately would be a welcome addition in the art.
There are many patents which disclose devices for assisting the loading of muzzle-loading firearms. For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,175 (Mulinix), U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,858 (Dobbs), U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,983 (Fry), U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,517 (Mansfield), U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,125 (Curtis), U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,623 (Delap et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,303 (DeWeert et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,357 (Jones et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,380 (Jones), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,615 (Kearns) disclose starting devices for inserting a bullet/powder charge in the barrel of a muzzle-loading firearm wherein the charge is further inserted to a firing depth by a ramrod. However, the instant patents fail to show structure on the devices for accurately determining that the initial charge and successive charges will be inserted to an optimum firing depth.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,515 (Kuryn) and European Patent number 0 282 438 A1 show respective devices for accurately determining the depth of a bullet/powder charge in a barrel. The devices however lack means for adjusting the depth determining feature to accommodate firearms which may require more or less depth for accurate firing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,406 (French), U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,099 (Pace et al.); Austrian Patent number 143,673, and French Patent number 1,146,903 disclose ramrod structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,004 (Krantz) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,987 (Lee et al.) are concerned with the insertion of hollow-point bullets. The patents do not disclose structure to ensure optimum depth for successive loaded bullets.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to disclose a tool for loading and positioning a bullet/powder charge in a muzzle-loading firearm as will be subsequently described and claimed in the instant invention.
The instant invention is an uncomplicated device to enhance the loading and proper positioning of a bullet/powder charge in the barrel of a muzzle-loading firearm. The invention is simplistic in that it consists of only three parts; a cylindrical casing, an adjustment rod and a locknut. When assembled, the three parts form an elongated tool. One end of the tool is used to insert a bullet into the barrel of a firearm. The other end of the tool is then employed in conjunction with a ramrod to ensure that the bullet: and powder are inserted to the optimum firing depth for the particular firearm. The tool is adjustable so that it may be utilized with other muzzle-loading firearms which may have different optimum firing depths.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a device to enhance loading of muzzle-loading firearms.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device that ensures that successive bullet/powder charges are positioned at the same depth in the barrel of muzzle-loading firearms.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a device that has an adjustment feature such that the depth position of the bullet/powder charge may be varied to accommodate different types of muzzle-loading firearms.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a device to enhance loading of a muzzle-loading firearm, which device is simplistic in construction and easy to use.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which are inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing their intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.